Revenge Is So Sweet
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: Draco is PISSED at Harry. He wants revenge for getting his dad sent to Askaban. He is determined to make his life a living hell. Slash! STRONG R! Complete
1. You Can't Fight Me Cause I Quit

_**Revenge Is So Sweet**_

_**A strong R (Will raise soon)**_

_**Harry/Draco**_

_**Note- In Draco's POV**_

**_SPOILER! BASED IN 6TH YEAR!_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Chapter 1: "You Can't Fight Me, Cause I Quit"**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I push Potter against the wall. I'm determined to kill him tonight. "I fucking hate you, Potter." I growl.

He just stands there. "Everyone does nowadays." He says, sadly.

"Not like I do." I sneer. "You got my father sent away to Askaban." This has been going on since we got back to Hogwarts. I've planed to make Potter's life a living hell. I've already given him a black eye and we've only been back 4 days. I call it a 'welcome back' gift.

I press his head against the brick wall. He isn't even budging. "I'm not going to fight you, Malfoy." He says, simplily.

I slam the side of his head on the wall this time. He hisses but doesn't turn around to fight. I know I had to of hurt him. "If you kill me, no one's gonna care." He mopes.

I slap the back of his black, moppy head of hair. "Quit feeling fucking sorry for yourself." I snap.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm a little to mature to be going around beating my enemy senseless?" He says, his voice with a bit more of a bite to it. Thatta boy, Potter. Defend yourself.

I pull on his hair and push him harder into the wall. I'm pressing him into the wall with my own body. I see the tears fill his eyes.

"Your right, Potter. I AM too mature to just be hurting my enemy. I'd just better kill his arse." I sneer.

"Speaking of my arse, do you mind?" He says.

I look down at him. "What in bloody hell are you talking about?" I growl.

"Would you mind getting your hard-on away from my arse?"

I slam his head into the wall and practily run away, paling. I swerve into a classroom. Damnit! This happens all the fucking time now! I'll just be beating Potter senseless and then I'll be too into it to realize how fucking turned on I am.

I watch Potter pass the classroom and I fall to my knees. I'm some sadistic bastard. Getting a boner over beating someone up. But that's just my father in me. He's a sick freak like that too.

oooooooo

I sit in my seat in Potion's class. Potter drags in and he has a bruised cheek from yesterday. I smile knowing that I'm the one who gave 'the-boy-who-lived' a bruised cheek. He can beat the dark lord but he can't beat a Malfoy. How pathetic.

Snape stomps in, like he always does, and goes to the front of the classroom. "You all have a project. It will be due by Friday..." He starts. I mentally groan. Shit Snape! Your only giving us 2 days for one of YOUR projects!? "...I'll be doing the parings. Longbottom and Weasley...Parkinson and Granger...Malfoy and Potter..."

I smirk. Oh this is too good. Alone with Potter. No teachers, no Gryffindorks to back him up... Oh yes, Potter. Revenge is so sweet.

I sat through the hour of Potions, hanging on for the next minute. It was my last class of the day and that meant I get to spend some 'quality time' with Scarhead.

I stand by the door and wait for Potter to come out. He eventually does and stands in front of me. He looks up. "Let's get this over with." He says, unenthused.

I drag him by the back of him robe to an abandon classroom down the hall. I throw him in there and he crashes to the floor. I lock the door with a simple spell.

"Well, well. Snape really is my favorite teacher." I say.

Potter looks up at me, his green eyes full of fear. I smirk down at him. There's something about him that makes him...dare I say it?...sexy when he's vulnerable like that. Him looking at me like that sends sparks to my cock. Thank god for school robes cause I'm getting an erection right now.

I yank Potter up by his hair. He squints his eyes to fight back the tears of pain. I bring his face to mine and forcefully kiss him. He wouldn't kiss back. I strike him hard across the face with a closed fist.

"Kiss me back you Gryffindor Whore." I growl.

Tears stream down his face and I feel his arms wrap around me. I force my tongue into his mouth and he hesitantly rubs his tongue one mine. I force my tongue as far back in his throat as I could. Scar-boy began to choke.

I push him off of me and wipe my mouth off. He falls to the ground and begins to sob. I kick him. "Don't cry like a little baby. Take it like a fucking man." I growl. I bend down. Potter kept his head down. I grab a handful of hair and yank his pathetic head up.

"You better be here tomorrow night with the whole project done. If not..." I yank harder on his hair. He yells out in pain. "...And it will be MUCH worse."

I let go of his head and walk out of the room; kinda proud, sort of happy, overly horny.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors Note: Hey everyone! How are we? Do you guys like the first chapter of this story. I thought it seemed kinda disturbing after I re-read it. I've read it to my friend and she thought it was interesting and really cool. In this story; I wanna see how disturbing I can get. I know there's going to be many violent scenes and a handful of drug and rape scenes. (I've written 6 chapters already.) If any of those things bother you, don't read the rest of this story. I probably just lost all of my people for saying that but you guys had a right to know how bad its gonna get. Well please review and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Later!


	2. One Warning

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Warning- **This is a SLASH! (I forgot to put that in the first chapter.)_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 2: One Warning**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I sit in the back of the library and sigh. It's good to have Potter so scared of me. I don't have to do a thing anymore. Why didn't I do this YEARS ago? But what if he gets a backbone and begins to fight back? I lean back in my chair. I'll just have to get rougher on his arse.

Weasley comes up to me, fire burning in his eyes. "What did you do to Harry?" He growls.

I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. "What in bloody hell are you talking about, Weasel?" I snap.

"Harry's afraid to turn the damn corner alone!" He shot at me. "Don't lie. I KNOW you must have something to do with it."

I try to look as innocent as I can. "I couldn't have anything to do wif widdle Potter's fear." I say, evilly.

Weasley rolls his hands into fists. "I could just punch you, you bloody ferret." He growls.

I smirk. "Do it. Potter's making things much too easily." I say.

Weasely swings and I grab his fist. I punch him in his stomach. He falls to the ground after making an 'ompf' sound. "Your JUST as easy as Potter." I say and stand. As I walk over him, I made sure to kick him in the face.

"If...you touch...Harry again..." He starts.

I spin around. "What are YOU gonna do? You couldn't even protect yourself a second ago." I state.

I stomp away and down the hall. I can't believe Weasely thinks he's going to kick my arse. He such an red-headed git. I was so much into my thoughts that I ran into some small figure. The person fell to the ground and dropped all their books. I bend down to help. Then I noticed the scar. It's Potter.

I smirk. "How's the project going, Scarhead?" I ask, evilly.

He glares up at me. "Just fine, Malfoy." He growls.

I see the bruise on his cheek. It's completely black and blue. "I like the touch on your cheekbone. It leaves a nice complexion." I say.

I notice that Potter's eyes darken with anger. I grin. "Leave me alone." He demands.

I shrug. "I'll let you alone for awhile. But remember; Abandon classroom with the project. Make sure it's perfect. Father told Mum that he wants my grades to be extra good with him gone." I say and walk away.

_**Oooooo**_

I sit on a table, waiting for Potter to show up. I look at a clock on the wall. He's late. I huff and lean back. I rest my weight on my arms. I look up at the ceiling. I'm gonna kill him.

Potter runs in, panting. What's with him? Did he just run from a romp with Weasley? "I...just got done." He pants and hands me the parchment.

I snatch it and begin to read. Misspelled word...misspelled word...that line isn't working in that paragraph... "Potter, this is horrible!" I growl.

"Next time you do it."

I glare at him and lounge at his body. He crashes onto his back. I sit on his stomach. His green eyes are wide and his hair was back so I could see his disgusting scar. I run a finger on that stupid lighting bolt. He began to squirm.

I slap Potter. "Would you stop fucking moving for about 15 seconds please." I growl.

"Come on, Malfoy! Don't fight with me! I-I'll redo it!" He begs. I mentally groan. I love it when he begs me.

"Does it look like I care?" I growl.

Potter stayed quiet.

"So fucking deal with it." I say, angrily.

I felt my erection growing by the second. I love a submissive Potter. I press myself against his thigh. His eyes widen. "Oh Merlin..." He breathes.

I grin. "I'm feeling nice today, Scarhead. Rewrite the essay and I'll let you off easy." I say and stand.

He shakily stand and then bolts out of the room. I defiantly need to go wank off now.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is so short. I think this is my worst chapter yet. (And I've already written 7 chapters.) The next chapter is short too, but it's not TOO bad. I just read in my PSM magazine that **_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban_** comes out on DVD October 19! YAY! I get to see my Draco! I'm so happy. I have a rant about that movie but I really do not feel like typing about it. Maybe in the next chapter I'll feel like complaing but I've been doing that all day today. Whelp, I've got other stories to update. Later.


	3. Tsk Tsk Potter

_**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Warning**- This is a SLASH!_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 3: Tsk Tsk, Potter**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I lean back in my chair in Potions. We finally get our grades back for that stupid project we did over a month ago. I've been pretty lenient on this, I told Potter that I wouldn't fuck with him AS often till I saw the grade.

Snape comes in and walks to his desk. He pulls the parchments out from the closet. He flicks his wand and the papers fly to the owner. Thankfully, the essay went to me. I look down at it and my eyes widen. We failed it! How? Why? I look back at Potter and shake my head.

'_Your going to get it, Potter._' I mouth to him. I turn back around. I hear a groan and a thud.

"**POTTER! **Why do you always feel the need to disrupt my bloody class?" Snape growls. I smirk. Stupid Scarhead.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Potter stutters.

"**QUIET! **20 points from Gryffindor because Potter can't find a real excuse." Snape states.

I now grin. I love Snape sometimes.

_**Ooooo**_

At lunch, I sat pretty close to Potter. I didn't want to, Pansy made me. He was so close that I could hear the stupid conversation between the Gryffindorks. Probably about how there so perfect and they get whatever they want.

"...Don't have a bloody clue what to do about Malfoy. He will not leave me the hell alone." Scarhead says.

"Maybe you should tell Dumbledor." Mudblood offers.

"NO WAY! He'll find a way to pin everything back to you." Weasel states. For a Weasley, he pretty bright.

"In the end, it's going to be a lose-lose situation." Granger says.

"But if he rats out Ferret then it will be 100 times worse." Weasel fought.

"You can't hex someone if there expelled." Mudblood sneers.

"But you can find them!"

"STOP IT!" Potter hisses. "Look if I don't come back after midnight, come looking for me. I'll even loan you my cloke."

"Harry, you don't have to go. You can tell him that you had something better to do." Mudblood says.

I turn around. "If you skip out tonight Potter, I will just go looking for you." I say.

Potter jumps and turns to face me. "Who said I wasn't showing up?" He growls. "You don't scare me, Malfoy."

I smirk. "Oh but I will." I say, the evilness pouring though my voice. I get up and yank Potter's head up to look up at me. "I'll see you tonight." I say, my hand feeling the softness of his chin.

Potter breaks the stare. "Whatever." He says simply and I walk away.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Authors Note: Yeah its really short. Sorry about that. I mean no one reads it anyway. The next chapter is really bad. It's the start of all the chaos. It's pretty graphic. Sorry about that. I don't know how to tune things down a notch. And I like it when it's uncut and wild. (Grins evilly.) Whelp, please review this! (On knees begging.) LOL. Later.


	4. I Was Your Misery

_**Disclaimer**- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! GOD DAMN! (lol)_

_**Warning**- This is a slash and really graphic story. Watch out!!_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 4: I Was Your Misery**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I go into the classroom to find Potter sitting on a table with his head hanging. He looks like he's been crying. Little pussy.

"I don't want to fight with you Malfoy." He says, softly.

I punch Scarhead and he falls off the table. "I don't bloody care!"

Potter begins to cry. He curls up in a ball. "Please don't do anything!" He begs.

I love it when Potter begs me. It turns me on. I straddle Potter and forcefully kiss him. It's not for love or anything, I'm just turned on by foreplay. He fought to get me off him, but all that was doing was "getting me off."

I pull my wand from my pocket and lock the door and cast a silencing spell. "Guess what that's for, Scarhead." I sneer.

His eyes fill with terror. "Don't you fucking touch me." He sort of snaps. I know he's trying to sound stern, but his attempt sucks.

I grind against Potter and his eyes widen. "I'll touch you whenever the bloody hell I want." I growl.

I kiss him roughly and Scarhead whimpers. He kisses me back, but I can tell he doesn't want to. I trail kisses down his neck and bite down at the skin. He cries out in pain. I hungrily lick at the blood. I moan when the hot liquid mixes in my mouth. Then I hear Potter groan. Like an 'I'm-getting-horny-groan.'

I look down at him to see his eyes where glazed and he was panting slightly. I glare at him. "You fucking queer." I growl. He winces. "And to top it off, your into the sadistic type. You're a fucking weirdo."

I rip Potter's shirt off him and smirk. "The-Boy-Who-Lived" has more than one scar on his body. In fact, his chest is covered in them. I shrug and pull Potter up by his shaggy brown hair.

I look him in the eyes, with death in my own. "Strip me down and suck me off." I demand.

Potter looks away and slowly begins to take my tie off. He fumbles a bit before he eventually gets it off. He drops it to the floor and begins to shakily take off my shirt. He begins to breathe heavy again. I smack the back of his head.

"Your not suppose to be getting off to this, Scarhead." I snap.

"Sor-" I silence him with a simple smack on the head.

He slips off my shirt and starts on my trousers. I roll my eyes and groan in frustration. Can he go any **_SLOWER_**!? I push him away and stand. I discard the dress pants and boxers. I return to the floor.

I lean back and balance my upper body on my hand. I grab Potters head and shove him down to my aching erection. He sucks on the tip and I close my eyes. This is going to be the **_WORST_** head I'll ever get. He took me further in his mouth. I become frustrated and jerk my hips up, causing Potter to choke.

I fuck his mouth, him barely doing a damn thing. He fondles my sack, but I'm pretty much doing all the work. I push Potter off of me and slam him into the ground. I want Potter to do more but he's bloody boring the shit out of me.

I lift Potter up so that he's on his knees. I can hear him sobbing. Without warning, I shove myself into him. He screams out in pain, while I moan out in pleasure. Nice and tight. He gotta be a virgin. I grin. I always knew I'd always take Potter's virginity. I begin to thrust in and out of him. Every time I enter him, a shriek of pain could come from his mouth. He tightens a bit, moaning. I moan out loudly.

I came finally, digging my nails into Potter's side and getting a gasp from him. I pull out and let him collapse onto the cement floor. I look down at him to find him laying in blood and come. My eyebrow lifts in curiosity. "When the hell did you come?" I ask, doing a cleaning and dressing spell for myself.

"A-A while ago." Potter-boy sniffs. He begins to quietly sob again.

I look down at him and smirk. I feel like I've finally gotten his perfect arse back for ruining my family. I turn and head for the door. I place a hand on the doorknob and it hits me. I look over at Potter. "If you tell a fucking soul on what happened here, I **_WILL _**kill you before I'm shipped off to Askaban." I threaten.

In-between sobs, I'm pretty sure I heard an "Ok." I take that as a shot to waltz out of the room.

_**Ooooooo**_

As I sit in Defense Against The Dark Arts, I keep glancing over at Potter. He looks like shit. He looks bad. But its not like I care or anything. I've gotten my payback, now I'm good.

Pansy leans over to me. "Potter looks deathly. Wonder what's wrong with him." She whispers.

"Maybe he's dying." I growl.

"I thought that was your job to kill him." She jokes.

"He's not worth going to Askaban for." I state.

She gives me a questioning look. "Draco, you've been talking about killing him since the second week of 1st year! Your just going to give it up like that." She asks.

I nod. "Like I said, he's not worth getting my soul sucked out by a bunch of Dementors for."

Her jaw drops. "You could be more famous than the damn scar on his bloody forehead! You would have followers. Everyone is just waiting for someone to kill him. That person could be you." She says.

I glare down at her. "Do you even listen to a damn thing I say?" I snap.

She stares up at me. Then her eyes widen with a look of disgust. "You've taken a liking to him, haven't you?" She asks, no tone in her voice.

"No I haven't."

"Yeah you have."

"Um no."

"Um yeah."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

People look back at me with a dirty look. I shot one back at them and they return to there work. I look down at Pansy with death in my eyes. She smiles. "Something happened the other night, huah." She asks.

I sit back in my chair and huff. "Nothing happened." I growl. I cross my arms and glare at the table.

"Your such a liar. What happened?" She asks.

I lean over to her and whisper, "I raped Potter. I liked it. Happy now?"

I look down at her and she smirks. "So Draco's a sadistic freak. Who didn't see that coming?" She wonders aloud and returns to her work.

"So your not weirded out?" I ask.

"Of course I am. You had sex with 'The-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived' and **_LIKED_** it."

I roll my eyes. Thanks Pansy. You make me feel **_WONDERFUL_** about myself.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Author's Note: Hey! I told you it was graphic. I had to put 2 chapters together to make it this long. The next chapter is long. But it's got some crazy shit going on it that too. Is this story too bad for ? Am I going to get in trouble with it? (Winces) I only have one more 'strike' before my account gets frozen. If I get frozen, I always have Ok gotta change the subject because I'm just rambling. Ok, if ANYONE even was reading "Darkening Days," I'm just letting YOU know that I'm not finishing it. It's a waste of time to type up and no one read it anyway. If you wanna know the ending, E-mail me. Whelp, I'm done. Later.


	5. Too Medicated to Hate

**_Disclaimer_**- I don't own Harry Potter.

**_Warning_**- This is a slash and very graphic story. Watch out!!

**_Note: _**Stuff inside () __means said in mush mouth. Like _"(Whatthehellisgoingon.)"_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 5: Too Medicated to Hate**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

The Gryffindorks are having a stupid party. They said everyone who wants to come can come. Damn wankers. There just asking for trouble.

I go down to the common room to see Pansy looking pretty hot in a silver short skirt and a tight green long-sleeved shirt, showing off her chest. Her black hair is pulled back in pigtails to show off her evil green eyes. I walk over to her and kiss her cheek.

"If we weren't going to this retarded party, I'd shag you into the floor." I say.

Pansy grins. "We'll save that for later." She says. She looks around. She gets on her tippy toes and leans in close. "You got the you-know-what?" She whispers.

"In my pocket. Potter won't know what fucked him." I say, smirking.

She returns to her spot a foot in front of me. "So what are you taking tonight?" She asks.

I look down at her, my blond hair falling into my face. "I'm taking some of the you-know-what." I tell her.

Her jaw drops. "HEY! That's not fair! What do **_I _**get?!" She whines.

I shrug. "Maybe Potter has some of that disgusting muggle cough medicine you can down." I tell her.

She pushes past me and out the door. "I can't believe your gonna give Scarhead the good stuff and make your own girlfriend hunt for her own drugs." She pouts, still stomping down the hall.

I grab her arm and spin her around. I glare down at her. "Will you fucking keep it down. Number one, your NOT my girlfriend. Number two; If I can get Potter to take the big dosage of this and if he overdoses..." I wave goodbye with a evil smirk. Oh I can only hope.

Pansy bites her lower lip. "Fine! Potter better have muggle medicine or I'm raiding your room Christmas break." She states.

I grin. "Deal."

I put my arm around her and pull her in close. I lied to Pansy the other day. I told her that I only had a little bit of "stuff" for one time. The moron bought my bollocks. She may be hot but she's fucking stupid.

We head up to Gryffindor tower and Granger is outside the door. She glares at us. "What do **_you two _**want?" She growls.

"In your party, Mudblood. Why the fuck else?" Pansy snaps.

Granger grits her teeth and lets us in by whispering the password to the fat lady. The door wings open and Pansy and I enter.

Pansy kisses my cheek and heads towards the Boy's dormitories. "Where are you going, Pans?" I yell over to her.

"TO HUNT! LATER!" She yells over the noise and skips off.

I look around. My eyes land on Scarhead in the far back, leaning on the wall and downing a fire whisky. I smirk. He's not looking half bad tonight.

I walk over to Potter and he glares up at me. "What the hell do you want?" He growls.

"I want you to try something with me." I tell him, grinning.

His green eyes look at me, fire burning inside them. "I don't want to try anything you have to give me." Potter snaps and downs the rest of his whisky. He sets the bottle on the floor and folds his arms.

"Please, no one else will try it with me." I whine.

Potter bites his lower lip. "Well what is it?"

I reach into my pocket and pull out a bag. Potter gasps. "That's-"

"Acid."

His eyes are wide. "How did you get that?! That's muggle stuff." He asks.

"Mum and I decided to take a trip to London. I 'made' a few 'friends.'" I tell Scarhead.

"Was one fat?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow. "Nevermind."

I take out one of the squares and slap it into Potter's hand. "Either you take it yourself or I shove it down your fucking throat." I growl.

Potter glares up at me. He opens his mouth and sticks the drug inside. He shakes his head to adjust to the taste. I take out the other piece and pop it into my mouth. "See you in a little bit, Scarhead."

_**Ooooooo**_

Holy shit, this is insane. Ok, the walls are moving. Or am I moving? Well I know the walls aren't suppose to be changing colors. I think I took the bigger dosage. Damnit.

Pansy comes out of nowhere and kisses me. He pupils are dilated. "Draco! This stuff is insane, Mate! I can't believe all this stuff. Oi! There's two of you!" She says.

I push her away and look around. Potter is in the chair pressing his gorgeous face into the cushion. Wait did I just call Scarface gorgeous? I walk over to him and sit on his lap. He turns to look at me.

"(_Malfoy what are you doing?)" _He asks, his mouth sounding like it's full of cotton.

I answer him by pushing him back into the chair and begin to kiss him passionately. Potter wraps his arms around me and opens his mouth so I can side my tongue inside his mouth. I grab onto the chair for support. I let go after what feels like hours to look at Potter.

"(_Come with me Potter.)" _I say, my voice sounding like Potter's did before.

I grab Potters hand and we stumble down another spinning hallway. I feel Potter kissing at my arm. I think I hear Weasley yelling at us two but do you think I give a shit right now. I'm gonna go fuck Potter's brains out!

I yank us into the next room I see. I think it's a Lavatory. I can't tell. Potter pushes me against the door. I lazily push him off. _"(I'm in charge, Potter.)" _I try to growl.

I grab his shoulders and slam Potter against the wall. Potter cries out in pain. _"Ow, Malfoy! That hurt!" _He whines.

I slap him. _"(You are the biggest whiner I've ever heard. Your suppose to be the boy who's gonna defeat Voldemart, but you can't even fight off me. Your fucking pathetic.)" _I tell him.

Potter begins to cry. _"(YOUR RIGHT! I'm nothing. I'm a useless git! Just fucking kill me!)" _He screams.

I stop and look down at the dark haired boy. He's sobbing into my shirt. I step away from him and he slides to the floor. He his hands to his face and cries into them. I sit on the floor and watch him cry. I kinda feel bad. I sigh.

All of a sudden, everything went black.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**_Authors Note: _**Hey! Long time, no update. Sorry about that. Major personal problems. I had to motivate myself to even TYPE up this chapter. I know it's bad. Anyway about this chapter. Yeah, Draco on acid. What a scary place. LOL! I'm actually beginning to feel a bit bad for Potter-boy. I don't know. Maybe something good will come out of it all. (Winks) Whoops did I just give a hint? (Smirks evilly.) Anyway, I've gotta go. Later!


	6. Why the Hell?

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Warning- This story is a slash and is very graphic. Watch out!!**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 6: Why The Hell...?**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Malfoy, you awake yet?" I hear. My eyes shoot open to find myself looking Scarface in the eyes.

"LET ME UP, POTTER!" I yell. Potter stops hovering me and I sit up quickly. As I rub the back of my head I look around. I think I'm in Potter's bed and in the dormitories.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" I ask. I'd better make sure my guess is right.

"My bed. I carried you up here when you passed out in the loo."Potter informs.

I glare at him. "So what?! I don't need any help. I'm a Malfoy and we can help ourselves." I snap.

Potter glares back. "You where fucking overdosing! I couldn't just leave you!" He growls. "Did you wanna die?!"

That is for me to know and for you to NEVER find out, Scarhead. "You still should of left me. "I pout. "Maybe Pansy could of saved me."

"Pansy got busted when Snape crashed the party. She was escorted down to Dumbledor's office, along with many of your other slimy Slythrin buddies. If it weren't for me, you would be getting the shit beaten out of you by a bunch of Gryffindors." Potter shoots at me.

I lay back. "My bloody head hurts." I whine.

"You hit your head on the floor pretty hard. I'm shocked that your head didn't bust open." He says. "I'd give you some muggle medicine but someone raided my trunk."

I smirk. "That would be Pansy."

I hear a door slam. "Harry! This bloody sucks! I got detention for a month..." Weasel starts as he walks in. He stops when his eyes land on me in Potter's bed. He looks over at Potter. "Please tell me why the bloody hell Malfoy is lounging in your bed."

"I almost O.D. you git." I growl.

"So!? Get the fuck outta here!"

I get out of the bed and drag myself to the door. I begin so smell this vomit smell. I look down and my shirt is vomit stained. "Potter, why did you let me puke all over myself?" I ask.

Potter rolls his eyes. "Like I could of stopped you." He says.

I bite my lower lip. I open my mouth to...thank Potter but I change my mind and shut it before I exit.

_**Oooooooo**_

I walk into the Slythrin dungeons, my head pounding worse than at Potter's. I see Pansy passed out on the couch by the fire. I smirk. She can be so cute when she wants to.

I walk over and sit next to her. "Pans, wake up." I whisper, shaking her leg.

She groans. "Draco, go away." She grumbles.

"Rough night?"

"Like you don't believe."

"Well sit your arse up and tell me about it."

Pansy looks over at me and sighs. She groggily sits up and sways a bit. "Ok it started of pretty cool. I found Potter's muggle medicine and took ALL of it. He possibly had enough to cure 10 colds. Well then the female Weasley found me and yelled at me for stealing Potter's things and that she would hex my arse but she didn't feel like getting expelled.

"After awhile, the stuff kicked in and I walked around feeling pretty good. Then I got really dizzy and I felt like I was gonna be sick. I held it down as well as I could. Then Snape bursts in to the party and grabs me. I vomit all over him.

"Snape then drags me to Dumbledor's office and I was lectured for two hours on how it's bad to do things like muggle drugs and that I was lucky not to be expelled. Then I came back and passed out on the couch and then two hours later you wake me up." She explains.

"Well don't feel bad, I blacked out before I could fuck Potter. I woke up vomit drenched and in Scarhead's bed." I tell her.

She scrunches up her nose. "Is that what smells?!"

I glare at her. "Fuck you! You don't look very pleasant either." I growl.

"We should of stayed home and shagged each other senseless." Pansy says, crossing her arms.

"Tell me about it."

_**Oooooooooo**_

I'm straddling Potter on the floor of "our" abandon classroom. This tends to happen a lot. Only difference is that Potter's fighting back like the good Gryffindork that he is.

"Malfoy, get the fuck off of me." He growls, squirming under me, violently.

I strike him across the face and it doesn't seem to have any effect. "Quit fucking squirming, you bloody wanker!" I yell.

Potter lifts one of his legs and hits me in the balls. I cry out in pain and roll off of him. Potter sits up. "This is the bloody thanks I get for helping you out?!" He yells.

"I..fucking hate you, Potter." I growl.

"You're a fucking arsehole! You are the worst person I've ever met! When you die, I hope it's the worst and longest painful death know to man!" He screams. He begins to shake in anger. He mumbles something I can't hear. Knowing Potter, he'll repeat it without me asking.

I sit up and punch him in his chest. "Shut your stupid Gryffindor mouth." I growl.

Potter wheezes for a moment and then lounges at me. I crash onto my back and he straddles me. He puts a arm on both sides of my head and hovers me. We're both breathing heavy.

I'd tell Potter to get the hell off, but I can't speak. Potter's green eyes are looking straight into my blue. "Malfoy..." He breathes. The next thing I know, his lips are on mine. I push him off and sit up.

"What the fuck are you doing, Potter!?" I yell.

He pales. "I-I don't know." He says.

I wipe my mouth off. "Well don't fucking do that again, you sick bastard." I growl.

Potter looks over at me and our eyes lock. "Why did you kiss me last Saturday?"

I look at him like he's crazy. "I _never _kissed you last week!" I yell.

"Remember at the party? You pushed me into the back of the chair and snogged me like crazy." He says.

I have a flash back and I shudder. I remember how much I actually liked it. "I remember now." I whisper.

"Why did you do it?!" He yells.

"I was on drugs! What the hells did you expect of me?!" I yell back.

He looks like he's on the verge of tears. "It's your fault I'm so broken." I says.

I roll my eyes. "How did I-"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

I freeze. Did...Potter just say he's in love with me?! "You've lost it." I say, looking at him like he's crazy.

"No I haven't. Do you even understand what that kiss did to me?! It gave me hope. Fuck! Everything you did to me, I tried to have a slight bit of hope." He cries. He begins to shake his head. "Maybe I hope to much."

I stare at the floor and take in everything Potter just said. "Well it's your fault you like your enemy." I grumble.

Potter shakes his head and scoffs. "Your fucking insane." He yells.

I glare over at Potter. "If your so fucking in love with me, then prove it already!" I snap.

Potter raises an eyebrow. "How would you like me to prove it, Malfoy. Kiss you?!" He snaps.

"Whatever! Until you prove it, then I wont buy it. I think your just trying to make me feel like shit." I say.

Potter leans over and closes his eyes. His lips lightly touch mine. I close my eyes and just sit there. A hand cuffs my chin and a tongue licks my lower lip for entry. I know I'm going to regret this later. I part my lips and Potter's tongue slides inside. I run my tongue over Potter's and cause him to...MOAN?!

I push Potter off of me. I look at him. He's breathing heavy, his eyes are glazed and...I mentally begin to gag. I notice the beginnings of an erection. I shudder. This is so wrong.

I groan. "Why do you have to love me?!" I yell. I'm trying to kill you and you get turned on to it. "You're a fucking moron."

"Kill me."

I look him in the eyes. "You want me to kill you?" I ask with no tone my voice. When he nods, I hit him hard across the face. His eyes are wide and his cheek is fire red.

"What in bloody hell did you do that for?!" He growls.

"Because you need to get your fucking head on straight." I snap.

Potter bows his head. "Leave me alone." He whispers.

I stand up. "Fine. I'll let you wallow in your own depression. See if I give a shit." I growl and leave. Potter was getting on my nerves anyway.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**_Author's Note: _**Woo Hoo! Another chapter! I'm so happy! This chapter is almost like a filler. _ALMOST._ This story is so cool. I don't know why, but I just enjoy being evil. Maybe I'm mental. Whatever. Well read and review PLEASE!!! Later.


	7. Messing With The Female Weasel

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter and I never will._

_**Warning- **This story is a slash and is very graphic. Watch out!_

_**Note- **I don't know who the new D.A.D.A. Teacher's gonna be for the 6th book so I just made up a random name. Don't take it seriously._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 7: Messing with the Female Weasel**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I walk into the common room to find Pansy sitting in _'my' _chair. She looks up from her book and smiles. I glare at her. She frowns. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asks.

I walk over to her and she gets up. I sit down with a huff. "I don't wanna talk about it." I grumble.

She smirks. "OH! Potter problems!" She says.

"I said, I don't wanna talk about it." I snap.

She throws her hands up. "Ok, Ok." She says and sits on my lap. I flashback to the party where Potter was in his chair and I straddled him. Pansy wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "Whelp, if you wanna talk, you can always come and get me." She says.

"I know."

I smile at Pansy, my blue eyes locking with her green. I lean in and kiss her softly. I wrap my arms around her waist and slip my tongue inside her mouth. She slides her tongue over mine and shifts slightly in my lap. I hear some one clear their throat and I break the kiss. I look over to see Blaize standing there.

"You two done?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

I look up at Pansy, who's blushing. "Thanks, Luv." I say.

"Um, anytime." She says, turning a deep shade of pink. She gets off of me and sits on the floor. She looks up at Blaize. "Hi, Blaizey!"

He smiles at her and looks back up at me. "Draco, I saw the most disgusting thing ever." He says.

I raise an eyebrow. "More disgusting than the time I walked in on my parents having a threesome with Snape?" I ask.

"Way more."

"Well 'fess up."

Blaize goes over to the couch and sits down. "Ok, I saw the Golden-Boy and the female Weasley shagging in the boy's loo. I took one glance at it and walked straight out." He says.

I feel a bit of jealousy. "Really?" I growl.

"Someone's jealous." Pansy taunts, poking my leg.

I glare down at Pansy. "I'm NOT jealous. It's a Weasel. I have everything they want. Even Potter's dignity and virginity." I state.

"How do you know?"

I look over at Blaize. "Know what?" I ask.

"Well, how do you know that you have Scarhead's virginity? I heard one of the Weasel twins took it this past summer. So technically, they**_ DO _**have more than you think." He says.

I glare at Blaize. "Unless you **_SAW_** the red-headed git shag Potter, I will still claim Potter's virginity." I growl. I wont let that slip from my clutches.

"Well Potter is still being '_owned'_ by the littlest Weasel." Pansy adds.

"You two aren't helping." I grit though my clenched teeth.

"Well you can always get Potter in the best way **_YOU_** know how." Blaize says.

"How's that?"

"With force, of course!"

**Ooooooooo**

I look around a corner of the hallway. I see Mudblood and the Female Weasel coming down the hall, chatting about Merlin knows what. Bloody Gryffindors girls gossip the most than I've seen ever!

As they head my way, I duck into the new Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Mum told me that after 5 years of jinxed teachers, they think it's the room. Bloody wankers don't know anything. I open the door to slightly hear what the two girls are saying.

"...rry has been acting really weird. He won't look at me anymore and he doesn't even kiss me. I mean two days ago **_I_** had to put **_HIM_** in the mood. Is there something wrong with me or something?" I hear the Weasel say. I smile. Potter's doubting himself over me.

"No, Gin. He may be still sensitive about Sirius dying. I mean, you can't blame him. I'd just let him ride it out." Mudblood says. The footsteps stop.

"Come in here with me. I need to talk to the professor a second." I hear the Female Weasel say. NO! GO AWAY, YOU FILFY MUDBLOOD!

"Can't. Ron and I have _'plans.'_" Mudblood says.

Weasel and I both make sounds of disgust. I hope they didn't hear me. "**HERM! **That is so gross! I don't want to hear about you shagging my brother!" She cries.

"Sorry mate. Well I'll see you later! Bye!" Granger says and I hear footsteps down the hall.

The door opens and I grab Weasel. I cover her mouth when she tries to scream. I jam her into a corner and hover her body.

I let go of her mouth. I think I stunned her. She won't move. She just stares at me. "W-Where's Professor Nochtron?" She asks.

I shrug. "Merlin knows." I say. I run a finger on her pale neck. She whimpers and tries to get away from the touch. "You dirty slut." I growl. She squirms as much as Potter. I lift her head so she looks me in the eyes. "I've gotta little plan, Firecrotch, and I'm gonna need your help."

"Don't call me that bloody name and I refuse to help a snobby prat like you." She snaps.

I pick her up and slam her into the wall. She cries out in pain. "Stop!" She wines.

"So you'll help me." I ask. She nods quickly. I smile. "Break up with Potter."

"WHY?! I love Harry!" She says.

I slap her. "Cause I need you to!" I growl.

"But..." She trails.

I shove a fist into her stomach. She yelps. "Ok! Ok! I'll bloody do it!" She cries.

I lightly pull my fist out and I rub her tummy. She tries to get away from my touch. I try to kiss her forehead and she pushes me away. I strike her across the face again. "If you tell a fucking soul about this, I will-"

"-kill you before I'm shipped off to Askaban?"

I grimace. Drat. It's Potter. I turn around to see Potter. He's shaking with anger. "Why hello Potter." I say.

"Let Ginny go."

I glare back at Firecrotch and let her out of the corner. She runs out of the corner and to Potter. She clings to him like a leech. I roll my eyes. You've gotta be kidding me.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Potter asks.

I grin. "Just playing with your girlfriend." I say. I wonder how much he's heard.

Potter leans down and whispers in the red-head's ear. Her shaking stops. "What the bloody hell did you say to her?" He growls.

My grin grows. He doesn't know! "I just told her how your cheating on her." I say.

She looks up at her. He shakes his head. "I would never cheat on you." He says. How can he keep such a straight face?

"You lying wanker, Potter. You where fucking kissing me yesterday!" I growl.

Potter pales and his mouth drops. Oh I have him. Firecrotch lets go of him and gives him a disgusted look. "He's kidding right?" She asks.

"Um, Gin..." Potter trails.

"H-How could you do this to me." Weasel squeaks out.

Oh this is way better than my other plan. "Well I must say Potter's best body part is his tongue." I had to say it.

"SOD OFF, MALFOY!" Potter growls.

Weasel's eyes fill with tears. "I can't believe this, Harry. W-Where breaking up RIGHT NOW! I hate you so much! I-I gotta go." She says and leaves the room.

Potter looks over at me, his eyes burning with hatred. He storms off after Firecrotch.

And now I wait.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**_Author's Note: _**Hey! How are we all doing? I've written out to Chapter 12 in this story! Woo Hoo! Oh and the next chapter is pretty damn graphic. I think this chapter is pretty boring. Sorry about that. And I'm now going to refer to Ginny as Firecrotch cause that name fits her oh-so well. I got it from the nickname I heard this chick call her friend who's a red-head. I thought it was the funniest thing ever. My friends called me a loser cause I'm a red-head too and I call Ginny that. Oh well. Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review! Later!!


	8. Pain, Pleasure, Perfect

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter. _

_**Warning- **This story is a slash and is very graphic. **WATCH OUT!!**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 8: Pain, Pleasure, Perfect**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I sigh heavily. I'm stuck in Potions and Snape is making us do bookwork. I don't know why, but I have a feeling it has to be because Potter spilled a potion last week all over him. Clumsy wanker needs to learn how to bloody walk.

I lean back in my chair when Pansy slaps my arm. I down at her with a questioning look. She points at the note on the table. "It's from Potter." She whispers.

I roll my eyes. "Why would Scarhead write me?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I don't know but it came from his direction." She says.

I grab the note and open it up.

_**Malfoy,**_

_**Our classroom. After class.**_

_**Potter**_

I crumble up the note and shove it in my pocket. Wonder what that's about.

"What did the note say?" Pansy asks.

I tense up. "He was just going off on me." I lie.

Pansy smirks. "Your meeting him after class aren't you?" She asks. Damn, she's good.

I scoff. "No! Are you bloody insane! It's Potter for Merlin sake!" I growl.

She taps my nose. "Draco, you can't lie to me." She says.

"I do all the time."

"About what?"

"Bollocks."

"That's not an answer!"

"Is now."

Pansy leans back in her chair and huffs. "You're a arsehole." She growls.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"MALFOY! PARKINSON! Be quiet or I'll **_have _**to take a point off Slythrin!" Snape growls. I roll my eyes. He wouldn't dare take points from his beloved house.

"He's so full of bollocks." Pansy says.

I smirk. "You read my mind." I say.

I glance up at Snape. He's shaking with anger. "You know what? Class dismissed before I do something I'll regret." He snarls and I smile. I knew that would get him. I glance over at Potter. His head is hanging and...is that a hint of a blush?

Pansy looks up at me. "Drac, I know where not going out but please don't shag Potter." She says, sort of begging.

I lift her chin I bit more with my hand, softly. "Pans, I'm gonna go shag Potter and your not gonna stop me." I say and leave.

_**Ooooooooo**_

I walk into the classroom and I see Potter standing there. His eyes are sad and he's glaring at me. His hands are balled into fists and he looks as if he could kill me.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, smirking evilly. Like I don't know already.

Potter rolls his eyes and scoffs. "What's **_WRONG_** with me?! Maybe it's the fact that you ruined my relationship with Ginny!" He growls.

I roll my own eyes now. "Are you still going on about that?!" I ask.

"Ginny meant a lot to me!" He yells.

"Oh sod off, Potter! I was doing you a favor." I growl. I begin to move closer to him. He tenses. "You're a faggot and you bloody well know it."

"I am not!" Potter barks.

I reach down and grab him through his trousers. His eyes widen and his erection starts in my hand. "You say no, but this says yes." I coo into Potter's ear.

Potters eyes squeeze close and he bites his lower lip. He whimpers. "I-I'm not like you." He breathes.

I undo Potter's trousers and yank them and his boxers down to his knees. I run my hand up and down his dick. "You can't lie to me, Potter." I whisper, my lips ghosting his ear.

If I weren't so close, I would have missed the sexiest moan ever. "Let go of m-me, Malfoy." He tries to say, demandingly.

I squeeze the shaft. Potter gasps and leans against me. "You want me to stop, but you lean against me. You're a bloody wanker." I growl softly, still stroking.

"Hurt me, M-Malfoy."

I stop and looks down at Potter. Did he say what I think he said?! "What?" I ask.

"I want you to make 'it' hurt." Potter begs. I mentally groan. Oh he's a wet dream come true!

I slam Potter against the wall and dig my nails into Potter's erection. Potter cries out in pain, but his cock twitches. "So, you want it like this, Scarhead?" I growl. Potter didn't answer. I strike him across the face. His glasses fly off his face and to the other side of the room. "Answer me!"

Potter's eyes look down. "Yeah like this." He barley speaks.

I force Potter's head back and it hit's the brick wall. I press my lips against his, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I taste the sweet taste of innocence. I rip off Potter's shirt. Still the same scars from before. I wonder where he got them.

I squeeze Potter's dick as hard as I could and he lets out a strangled groan. He's panting hard against my shoulder. With my free hand I scrap my nails against Potter's chest, drawling blood. I lean down and lick a bit of it up. Yum. Potter shudders.

I let go and let Potter slide against the wall and to the floor. He begins to stroke himself. I kick him hard. He yelps. "If you come, I will chop off your cock and make you fuck yourself with it and that's a promise." I growl. Potter quickly releases himself and rests his hand on the floor.

I undo my trousers and yank them off. I pull Scarhead to his feet. I press the front of him hard against the wall. With my foot, I pull his trousers down to his feet. He kicks them off. I press against Potter, not entering just yet.

"Oh, Potter-boy, is this what you wanted?" I coo evilly into his ear.

"Yes." He says, ashamed in himself.

"Tell me you're a faggot." I growl.

"I'm a faggot." He grumbles.

"Say 'I'm the-boy-who-lived and I love being abused.'"

He winces. Oh just admit it, Potter. You know it's true. "I'm the-boy-who-lived and I love being abused." He whispers.

I reach in front of Scarhead and softly stroke his aching dick. "One last thing." I whisper. I begin to nibble on his neck.

"W-What's that?" He half-moans.

"Tell me you want me."

He's silent. I feel my anger and sadness begin to overflow. I dig my nails into his erection and cause him to yelp.

"Tell me, Potter." I grit though my teeth.

"I...want you...Malfoy."

With that; I shove myself into Potter. Scarhead cries out and throws his head back. I pull out and slam back in, feeling the blood all over Potter and me. I look down and Potter has tears slipping from his eyes as he lays his head on the wall and takes the pain.

I close my eyes. For some reason, seeing Potter cry is really getting to me. I pump Potter roughly and I thrust in and out of his tight entrance. I bite down on his neck and pant, "Harry" softly and repeatedly. I take my other hand and run it on his chest. I hear him sniffling and moaning.

I close my eyes. I'm so close. Scarhead moans loudly and I feel his essence on my hand. That set me over the edge and I let out a strangled moan as I come inside of him. Potter's body goes limp under me and we both collapse to the floor.

I lay there, trying to regain my breath. Merlin, I've **_NEVER_** had that good of a shag ever! My heart is beating so fast, I feel like I just played the most intense game of Quidditch ever.

I feel a body close to mine. Potter. I slightly open my eyes to see him asleep and his face tear streaked and sweaty. His Gryffindor tie his hanging loosely around his neck as my Slythrin one matches his. I run a hand through his sweaty brown hair and sigh. I shakily stand and look for my trousers. I see them and grab my wand and do a cleaning and dressing spell for myself and Potter.

I try to straighten my hair, but its not like it's gonna matter. With a flushed face, sweat drenched hair and still panting slightly, people have gotta know I just came from a romp with someone.

I lean down and kiss Potter's temple. I'm gonna hate myself for saying this, but I feel...bad...for Scarhead. I shake that thought of my head. No! He deserves everything that comes to him. I look down at him and bite my lower lip. Maybe he didn't intend to get my father in general sent away. Maybe he pictured him as JUST a death eater.

I then glare at him. No. He knew Lucius is my father. He had every intention to make my life as shitty as his. He wants me to feel how he bloody feels all the time.

Potter switches sides and groans. I think I hurt him when we shagged.

"_Hurt me, M-Malfoy."_

I roll my eyes. He asked for it. With that thought, I head for the door. I see Potter's glasses. I grin evilly and stomp on them with my boot before leaving.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**_Author's Note: _**Yeah, I'm updating **_AGAIN! _**I swear there's something wrong with me. Is anyone else enjoying the conflict Draco is having with himself? I think it funny. One second, he's seeing Harry as a cool guy and then he sees him as he usually does a second later! I wonder what side he's going to settle with. Oh and Snape is gonna have a **_HUGE _**part in the story later on. _(grins) _You'll find out later. I'm not spilling anything. You'll just have to wonder. By the looks of the ways that I keep updating, you'll find out pretty soon. Oh and if I spelled Draco's fathers name wrong, please tell me so I'll know for later chapter. I don't want to seem like a moron and keep spelling it wrong. Whelp keep sending those awesome reviews and I'll keep updating. Later!!


	9. Wands Suck

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Warning- **This story is a slash and very graphic. **WATCH OUT!!**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 9: Wands Suck**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I walk out of the classroom from my romp with Scarhead. I feel kinda refreshed from it. Even though he's Potter and he gets on my bloody nerves. I peek inside just to check if he's still asleep. I open the door to see him laying there.

"**MALFOY! **Where the bloody hell is Harry?!" I hear Weasley growl down the hall.

I shut the door and I turn in the direction on the voice. I see the red-headed wanker heading my way. I roll my eyes. "If you must know, Weasel, he's in here sleeping." I growl, pointing over at the door.

Weasel walks over to the door and peaks in. He huffs and slams it shut. "You probably knocked him out, knowing you." He snaps.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up? Honestly, you are the most annoying person I've ever talked to." I growl.

"Sod off." He snaps.

"Oh great comeback."

Weasely rolls his hands into fists. He keeps an intense glare on me. "You better stop." He whispers angrily.

"What? Your gonna have to ask Potter to kick my arse?" I ask, smirking evilly.

Weasel slams me into the door. He glares into my eyes. "You prat! Just shut your snobby mouth." He growls.

"At least I have the money to be snobby."

"I could hex you."

I grin. "But the thing is, will you **_ACTUALY_ **do it. I think you're all talk. Your too nice to hurt anyone." I taunt.

Weasel pulls out his wand and points it at my chest. I smirk. He continues to look me deathly in the eyes. He wont move.

The door swings open and Weasel and I are pushed out of the way, causing me to fall on Weasel. When I land on top of Weasely, I feel a **EXTREAM **pain in my stomach. I cry out in pain and I fight back tears. **AAAAH! THIS FUCKING HURTS!!!**

"What's going on?"

I slowly roll off Weasel, his wand sticking out of my stomach to face Potter. Hm, he fixed his glasses. How did he find them? I look down at the wand and let out a painful groan. I feel my lower body being covered with my blood. I couldn't help the tears that slid down my face. I'm such a pansy.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Potter asks me, with concern in his voice. I give him a odd look as he kneels down to look at my stomach.

"Um, Harry, Why are you helping Malfoy?" Weasel asks.

Potter ignores him. "Shit. If Dumbledor finds out, your in deep, Ron." He says.

Wesley's eyes widen. "But it was a accident!" He exclaims.

"But it wouldn't of happen in the first place if you weren't threatening me in the first place." I sneer. "I'm going to tell my mum and she will NOT be very fucking happy."

Potter rolls his eyes. "Calm down you two. I've gotta figure out what to do." He says. He lightly runs a hand around the wand and I cry out in pain. Potter hushes me. "Be quiet. Do you wanna get caught?" He hisses.

"Well be sensitive! Have you ever had a wand shoved in your fucking stomach?!" I snap.

Potter sighs. "Ok, sorry." He says, stressfully. He looks down at my stomach. "I wish you would stop bleeding."

I roll my eyes. "You say it like I can control my bleeding or not." I growl.

Potter glares at me. "Quit being an arse. I'm just trying to fucking help you." He snaps.

I sigh. "Sorry. It just fucking hurts." I grumble.

"Harry, maybe Hermione could help us. She knows all sorts of spells." Weasely offers.

Potter nods. "Yeah." He says. He gently helps me stand. I'm trying to hold back the tears and hisses, but its no use. "Ron. A little help here?" Potter snaps.

Weasley nods and puts an arm around me. We begin to walk when we hear footsteps "Shit! What do we do?!" Weasel asks, panicking.

Potter looks over at the door. "Go into the classroom!" He whispers.

We scamper over to the door. Weasel tries to open the door. He yanked and pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge. "Bloody hell!!" He whimpers. He begins to kick at the door.

Potter pats his pants. "Fuck! I don't have my wand! I think its in there!" He says, panicking.

Wait! I have my wand! "Potter, get into my trouser pocket. I have my wand in there. Don't try anything funny." I say.

Potter reaches into my pocket and just by the littlest contact, I begin to get turned on. Damn not now! Potter gets my wand but it was too late. The footsteps stop.

"What are you three doing?"

I let out a breath. We all begin to breathe again. It's Mudblood. I never thought I would be this happy to hear Granger's stupid voice. We turn around to see the frizzy-haired girl.

"Thank Merilin its you, Hermione." Potter says, relieved.

She looks down at my stomach. "What happened to you, Malfoy?" She asks

"Your stupid boyfriend attacked me." I snap.

Hermione raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "I highly doubt it." She says.

"Herm! You don't think I could attack him?!" Weasel asks.

Granger blushes. "It's just that…your too much of a sweetheart to hurt anyone." She says.

"I told you."

"**SOD OFF!**"

"Anyway, why are you helping_ him _out?" Granger asks.

I glare at her. "Look at my bloody stomach, your fucking Mudb-" I was cut off by a smack on the back of the head from Potter. I glare at him. "I'll get you for that, you dick."

Granger glares at me. "Why should I care? I heared what you did to Ginny. I should let you bleed to death." She growls.

"Cause I'll sue Weasel here for all he's worth and then find a way to get him expelled." I state. Now I've got everyone glaring at me.

Granger points a finger at me. "I'll have you know that I'm doing this for Ron and NOT you." She growls. She looks from Potter to Weasely. "Come on. We've gotta take him to Gryffindor Tower."

_**Oooooooo**_

We finally bloody made it. After a few fainting spells and a almost run-in with Hagrid, we finally made it to the fat lady painting.

"Oh my Merlin! What happened to him?!" The fat lady asks.

"Wand accident." I say, weakly. All I wanna do right now is lay down.

"You need to take…" The painting starts, but we block her out.

"How are we suppose to get Malfoy inside without anyone seeing?" Granger asks.

"Um…We can say where holding him hostage." Weasley offers.

I roll my eyes. "Like anyone could believe that." I say.

Potter lets go of me and I almost fall. I cling to Weasley and sneer. "Hey, I'll be right back." He says. He whispers the password to The Fat Lady and she lets him in.

"You like Harry, don't you?" Mudblood asks.

I scoff. "Yeah right. I'm not a poof." I snap. Ok only part of that is true.

Granger eyes me. "I doubt that. I saw the way you leaned on Harry more than Ron. And I also noticed that you where checking out his arse." She says.

Damn! That bitch saw that? Caught in the fucking act. "I wasn't checking out his arse and I'd rather lean on Potter than Weasel here." I say. Hm. I'd believe that.

Potter comes back, out of breath. "Here, cover up in this and cling to me." He says.

I take the sheet and cover up in it. I hold onto Potter waist. What is a sheet gonna do? We go inside and I hold onto Potter with all my might.

"Harry! You missed Quidditch practice! What's going on?!" I hear Firecrotch say.

"I was busy." Potter says…blushing?! I hold back my snickers. Potter, your such a wanker. We go up to the Dormitories and through a door. I hear the door shut and I take off the sheet. It must be an invisibility cloak. I look at it and its covered in blood.

"S-Sorry." I pant. Damn this sucks. I begin to shake.

Granger looks at me. "How much blood has he lost!? He's really pale!" She asks.

"Too…Much." I says. I lean on Potter for support. "I don't…feel too…good."

Potter brings me over to his bed and lays me down. I close my eyes. "Malfoy, you've gotta stay awake, mate. We can't have you dying on us." He says, his green eyes sad and worried. I nod and begin to breathe heavy. He sits down next to me. This has to be the worst thing that has **_EVER_** happened to me.

Granger turns to Weasel. "Go downstairs and distract anyone who tries to come up here. I don't know how, but try." She says. Weasley nods and heads downstairs.

Mudblood pats her pockets and leaves for a few minutes before coming back with her wand. "Ok, first off we've gotta stop the blood flow…so let me think here…" She says, thinking aloud. Then she points her wand at me and mumbles something . I stop bleeding on Potter's sheets.

"Ok, now I'm gonna need you, Harry." Granger says. Potter nods. "I need you to yank the wand out."

My eyes widen. "WHAT?!" I yell. Potter covers my mouth with his hand. I growl and bite him.

"**OW!**"

Granger rolls her eyes and casts a silencing spell. "Where gonna need that for later anyway." She grumbles.

"Why do we have to yank it out?!" I whine. "Or better yet, give me some numbing potion?"

Granger glares at me. "Do _I_ look like St. Mungos?!" She snaps. I pout.

Potter comes up to me and straddles my legs. This is awkward. If Mudblood and this stupid fucking wand wasn't in my stomach, I would let Potter shag me.

Potter looks down at my chest. "D-Don't we need to take off his shirt?" He asks.

Granger shrugs. "I guess so." She says.

Potter begins to unbutton my shirt. I hiss when I feel his hand creeping closer to the wand. I feel his free hand moving up and down my inner thigh. I bite my lower lip and squeeze my eyes shut. Don't get aroused. Don't get aroused. Don't get aroused…

I feel Potter by the wand. He accidentally moves it and I feel a **SHARP** pain there. I cry out in pain. Potter hushes me. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"I'm sensitive there, damn it!" I grumble. Ok I'm gonna let myself focus on his hand. It feels a helluva lot better than my stomach. If I get off to it, fuck it! I need a distraction.

Potter finally gets my shirt off of me. I sigh. Now for the bad part. I grab a hold of the bed sheets and look away. I know this going to hurt so fucking bad.

"I don't want to hurt you, Malfoy." Potter whispers.

"JUST YANK IT THE FUCK OUT!" I scream.

I hear Mudblood snicker. "You are the biggest baby, Malfoy." She says.

"I'd like to see you in my position, you fucking Mudblood." I growl.

She stomps over to me. "I could let you die, you fucking ferret." She growls back.

"Ok, Ok. Herm, back away from him before you attack him." Potter says.

I roll my eyes. She better hope to Merlin that Pansy doesn't hear about this. I feel Potter's hand leave my leg and my stomach stings. Great. He's gonna use both hands to yank it out.

"Ok Harry. Yank it out quickly on the count of three." Granger says.

"One…" I press my head hard into the pillow and my breathing shallows.

"Two…" I grit my teeth. I grip more of the sheets. I brace myself for extreme pain.

"**THREE!**"

I feel the wand get pulled out of my stomach. I scream. This is not a 'This-bloody-hurts-like-a-bitch' yelp. No. This is a 'I-sound-like-I'm-being-stabbed-to-death' **_SCREAM_**.

"Malfoy! It's ok! It's out!" Potter whispers in my ear.

"This hurts worse that it being fucking inside of me!" I cry. I've got tears flowing down my face like a river. I feel the hole being magically being sewn up as Potter wipes the tears from my face.

"Your ok, Draco." Potter whispers. My eyes shot open.

"Don't you DARE call me that, Potter." I growl, deathly.

"What? Your name?"

"No. My Quidditch number." I say, sarcastily. "**YES, MY DAMN NAME!**"

Granger begins to laugh. "Oh boy. You sound like your going though labor." She howls.

"I'm glad to know that my pain is amusing to you." I sneer. I look at the wand in Potter's hand. It has bits of body parts hanging off of it. I begin to gag.

Granger heads towards the door. "Clean him up, Harry, and keep him here all weekend." She says.

"I can't stay here all weekend! I have a romp with Pansy Saturday!" I wine but Mudblood already left.

Potter goes into the loo and gets a bucket of soapy water and a rag. He comes back and begins to wipe me down.

"You don't deserve this." Potter grumbles. Aw he cares.

"Listen, thanks for the help, ma-"

"We should of left you in the hall to bleed to death."

I wince. "I **_SAID_** thanks." I snap. What an arse!

Potter grumbles something but I let it slide. "Potter…" I start.

"Yeah."

"Will…Will you lay with me tonight?"

Potter looks up at me. "If you want." He says. He smirks. "Under one condition."

"What's that."

"We begin to call each other by our first names."

"Ok whatever. Just don't leave me here alone tonight with a bunch of crazy Gryffindors."

"Deal."

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**_Authors Note: _**Aw! There's peace in-between the two. (smiles) I love this chapter. Even though it's a long arse filler, I love the story. I thought it was hilarious. I've started on the sequel. It's just as crazy as this story. I'm just crazy and twisted. I'm not afraid to admit it. (laughs) Tell me if you liked this chapter. Later.


	10. Bed Ridden

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **_

**_Warning- Yes, for the 11th time, this is a damn slash._**

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 11: Bedridden**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

****

I wake up warm, comfy and…someones arms around me!! I shoot up and my stomach begins to ache. Oh. Right. I'm in Potter's bed. The sheets are pulled so no one can see this horrible picture this paints. And who in there right mind would want to see this? ()

I lay back down and huff. Potter snuggles closer and puts his arm back around me. I pull it off and turn so I don't face the bloody wanker. I yank the covers back on me and squeeze my eyes shut. I wish this weekend would go faster!

Some one pulls the sheet across the bed and I freeze. I look up at Weasel. His eyes are big and his face is as red as his stupid red hair. "This is so wrong." He says, shaking his head.

Potter slowly awakens and sits up. His brown hair is less messy as it is when he's out of bed. That's quite strange. "Morning, Ron." He grumbles. He looks down at me. He groans. "I forgot _you_ where here."

"You didn't seem to forget when you had your arm around me. What did you think I was? Your stuffed animal?" I shoot at him.

Potter sighs. "Draco, Not now. It's too damn early for your shenanigans." He says.

Weasley raises an eyebrow. "Ok, first I find you in the same bed snuggling and now your on a first-name basis. What's next? You two shag in a classroom?" He jokes.

Potter laughs uneasily. "Like that would **_EVER_** happen." He says. I mentally roll my eyes. You're a damn moron, Potter.

Weasley grins. "Well, Hermione and I are heading down to breakfast. Care to join, _Harry_." He asks, stressing Potter's name. I roll my eyes and brush my hair away from my eyes.

"Like I would want to hang out with the poor or a Mudblood." I snap.

Weasley glares at me and I just glare back. Potter looks over at me and frowns. "Sorry, Ron. I'd better stay here just in case Malfoy needs something." He says. I grin. Potter's my new bitch. I love it.

"That's right, Pott…er I mean Harry. I'm a guest in your shitty Dormitory. I think you need to stay here and be a nice host." I sneer.

Potter glares at me. "I think I'll go, Ron." He growls, glaring at me. He climbs out of bed and I notice he's shirtless. I notice his scars.

"Where did you get them scars?" I ask.

Potter tenses. "Defending your arse from the dark ones." He snaps. I examine his face. Its scared.

"Bollocks." I say under my breath but no one caught it. Potter slips on his glasses and takes off to the loo.

Weasel looks down at me. "Can we trust you not to do anything stupid?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "What am I gonna do with stitches in my fucking stomach?" I snap.

Granger comes up and kisses Weasel on the cheek. I make a gagging sound. Mudblood glares at me. "I forgot _you_ where here." She says, unenthused. I smile.

Potter comes out, dressed and smiling. "Ready?" He asks. The two dorks nod. Potter turns to me. "Want me to bring you back some breakfast?"

I nod. "Sure." I say.

Potter smiles, winks and the three Gryffindorks leave.

_**Ooooo**_

****

"**DRACOOOOOOOOO!**" I hear at the bottom of the stairs. I smile. Pansy found me and it's still Saturday. I'm proud of her.

"I'm up here, Pans." I call to her.

I hear her feet, skipping up the stairs. Then I see her at the doorway. She grins and runs over to me and kisses me fully on the lips. She releases me. "I was **_SO_** worried about you, Drakey!" She says. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"Weasel attacked me. The only way I could of stopped him was to use my stomach to stop him." I lie.

She gasps. "Oh my Merlin! Are you ok?!" She asks. I pull off the blanket to show her my stomach. She hisses. "Does it hurt?"

I scoff. "That was a dumb question, you bloody wanker. Of course! But when Potter pulled the wand out of my stomach, I didn't even yell. I took it like the man that I am." I say.

"Aw, you poor thing. Your so tough." She says. She climbs into bed and snuggles close. "Potter's downstairs. He figured you'd want to see me."

I mentally roll my eyes. Yeah, Pansy. Just keep thinking that. I'd rather see Potter. NO! Bad. I want to see Blaize. Yeah Blaize. I begin to play with her black hair. "Sadly, Potter and I are on a first-name basis. Now I have to refer to him as 'Harry.'" I say. Pansy shudders.

"First you shag and now your on first names. I'll tell you what, I hate this bloody change." She says.

I shrug. "It's not as bad as you think." I admit.

She looks over at me in disgust. "Your kidding right, Draco? I mean, It's Potter for fucks sake! You can't actually ENJOY being with him!" She fights.

I kiss her lips softly. "I hate to admit it, but I kinda do." I say.

"What happened to avenging your father?"

"I'm taking a break on that plan."

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**_Author's Note: _**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy. With the holidays coming up and then the everyday drama, it's been idiotic around here. Please don't be pissed. I haven't written up any new chapter for the sequel. When I get on x-mas break, I promise that I'll update more. Oh and sappiness will wear away. Trust me. It gets back to the crude and violence. By the end of the next chapter it will be back to normal. **_(Grins) _**Whelp, I've got other things to update. Later!!

()Who **_WOULDN'T _**want to see that?!


	11. Got to Figure This Out

_**Disclaimer-**I still don't own Harry Potter. (sighs) It's a sad world._

_**Warning- **This is a slash._

_**Note: **The last chapter was chapter 10. I made a typo but it was the right chapter.__  
_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 11: Got to Figure This Out**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

It's been three weeks since the wand incident, and I've recovered just fine. I have this ugly looking scar by my belly button, but that's it. I must admit, I feel pretty damn good. Well I do up till I think about Harry-fucking-Potter.

I look up at my ceiling while I lay in my bed. I let out a sigh. I have the sheets pulled so no one can peek a look at me. Well, when its 3:30 in the morning on a school night, no one really is up.

Anyway back to that bloody wanker. I can't get the bastard out of my head! If I have nothing better to think about, my mind wanders off to Potter and millions of questions flow into my brain.

Here's one for example: I had a flashback to the beginning of the year, when all I wanted to do was hex the fuck out of Potter for getting Father sent away. Now I don't want to **EVER** hurt him. I feel as if I lost my mind! So the question is; do I lo…_LIKE_ Potter? I will **NEVER** in a million years love that fucking boy. It's Scarhead for fucks sake. But then _"that" _question ties in with another question: Was I already in love with Potter and never knew it?

I throw my blanket over my head a groan. I need to sort this out before I lose my bloody mind. Or sleep.

I'm telling Potter.

_**Oooooo**_

I can't even concentrate in Dark Arts class! I try to look at Noctron but my eyes travel over to the back of Scarhead's shaggy brown hair.

I growl quietly and force myself to focus on the front of the class. I feel Pansy staring at me. "Um…Are you ok?" She asks.

I nod. I look down at the parchment and grab the quill. I scribble down:

_Harry,_

_We've gotta talk! Meet me in out classroom after DADA. _

_Draco_

I re-read it. Good enough for me. I fold it up and pull out my wand. I point at it and whisper, "Leviousa." I float the note to Potter and set it on his table. I notice Noctron eyeing me and I give him a smirk. He goes to his desk and writes something. He walks over to his owl and ties the note to its leg and it flies away. Weird.

Potter glances back at me for an 'ok.' Pansy looks up at me and frowns.

"Your going off with Potter, aren't you?" She asks, sadly.

I roll my eyes. "Sod off, Pansy. It's nothing. It's not like I'm dating the git or anything." I growl. WHERE NOT!

She huffs. "Potter should have to wait. I was here first. Been here for 6 years." She pouts.

"Boo-bloody-hoo."

_**Ooooooo**_

I'm sitting on my usual seat when Potter comes in. I begin to swing my legs back and forth as Potter drags a chair over to the table.

"So, What is wrong?" He asks.

I take in a deep breath. "Ok. I've just got to get this out. So just fucking deal with it." I say.

"So tell me."

"Ok, ever since our last shag I can't get you off my fucking mind and it's gotten to the point where I can't sleep at night and I just want it to go away and…" I take another breath. "That's it."

"Um…Wow." Potter simply says.

I look him in his crystal green eyes. "I don't what to do." I say, hopelessly.

Potter sighs and stands. He places himself in-between my legs and looks me in the face. Hm, Potter's that short that to look him in the eyes that I have to be sitting on a table. "Well, Draco, do what feels right." He says. I close my eyes and softly kiss him. He wraps his arms around my neck and I cuff his chin. I nip at his bottom lip for entry. His mouth parts and I slide my tongue inside. His tongue rubs on mine and I softly moan.

Potter breaks the kiss but his face remains close to mine. "Did that feel right?" He breathes. I just nod. He steps back and shoves his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad I could help you." He says.

"Are you leaving?!"

He eyes me. "You don't WANT me to go?" He asks.

I sigh and lower my head. "I don't know what I want anymore." I admit. I look up at Potter. "You've gotta help me."

He walks back over and stands in front of me. "Go ahead." He says.

I give him a strange look. "Go ahead and do what?" I ask.

"Do what you want to me."

I frown and glare at him. "Sod off, Harry. I'm not gonna bloody do that to you!" I growl.

Potter winces. "I-I thought it would help." He says, looking away.

My face softens. I stand and pull Potter in for a hug. His forehead presses against my shoulder and he sighs. I lean down and kiss Potter again with more desire and passion than the other kiss did. I feel Potter cling to me and I begin to tongue fuck Potter's mouth. I pin him against the table and start down his neck.

He throws his head back and moans quietly. I lick and bite down on the sweet skin. Potter cries out my name. I smirk a bit but I don't let down the sucking.

I begin to rub Potter's bulge with my hand. He begins to breathe heavier and his hips begin to jerk at the touch. "G-Get them off, Draco." He half moans.

I un-button them and yank them down. I begin to stroke softly. Just enough to tease. I return to my kissing at his neck. Potter's hips move quicker at the touch. I let my thumb barley run across the head and Potter moans out loudly. "Come for me, Harry." I breathe, seductively against his ear.

He nods and closes his eyes. His hips move faster and he begins to moan louder and more constant. To silence him, I roughly kiss Potter. I go around to his arse and I slip a finger into his arse. Potter breaks the kiss to let out the sexiest strangled moan I've ever heard in my life.

"**MR. MALFOY!! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!?**"

I freeze. Fuck. That is one of the last voices I've wanted to hear at a time like this.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Authors Note: **Oh it's a cliffy! Oh aren't just a skank!? Not only is it a cliffy but it's right in the middle of a heated scene. I was bored and needed something to do. So I decided to type up another chapter. I need to work on the sequel but I don't know where I want to go with it. Oh well. When I get to that point in time, I'll have you guys decide. I've based Draco's thoughts and attitude on my friend. He seems to be feeling the same way about someone and it just seem to fit this. (smiles) Whelp, tell me what ya think. Later mates!_


	12. Making a Deal

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter. It's a sad, sad world._

_**Warning- **This is a slash and is very graphic. WATCH OUT!!_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 12: Making a Deal**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

I turn around to see Snape standing there looking as if he was going to scream or vomit. His eyes are wider than tennis balls. I let go of Potter and stand in front of Snape. I'm so fucked.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Snape looks down at me as if I'm something dirty. "Come with me, Malfoy. We need to talk." He growls.

I glance back at Potter. He's standing there, embarrassed and still hard. I laugh mentaly. Why is he still standing there?

"Mr. Potter; pull up your trousers and go, will you." Snape barks back at him. Potter franticly yanks up his trousers and scurries out the room. I scoff now. Snape glares back at me. "You disgust me." He sneers and we leave.

_**Ooooooooo**_

****

I sit down in a chair in front of his desk. Snape sits in his big, overstuffed chair behind the desk. He brushes a strand of black hair from his face.

"Well, Draco, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I sit back in the chair and cross my arms. "Nothing." I say simply.

"You seem at ease. Are you not scared?" Snape asks.

I eye him. "Why the bloody hell _would_ I be scared?" I snap.

"You do know I could easily tell your father."

I tense up, but I try not to show it. He's got to be bluffing. No one can tell him anything. "You can't." I growl. "Your not family and only family can send him messages."

"Oh Draco, we all know that your father would pick me over your mother any day." He says.

I bite my lower lip. He's got a point. Sick bastard. "How could you do this to me? You're my godfather." I growl.

Snape folds his hands. "How the bloody hell could you shag Potter?"

My face pales. "H-How did you find out?" I stutter.

Snape rolls his eyes. "More people knew it was going on than you thought. We just never could find out where. Well lets just say we had some help." He explains.

B-But who would rat me out like this?! I'm going to do something very un-Malfoy of me. I'm going to beg and reason with him. "Severus, please don't tell Father. It will kill him if he finds out. I'll do **_ANYTHING_** for you to keep this a secret." I beg.

"Anything huh…"

_**Ooooooooo**_

****

I go back to Slythrin Dungeons, sick to my stomach. I see Pansy sitting by the fire. She looks up from her book to glare at me. She slams her book shut and drops it to the floor. "So…How was your romp with Scarhead?" She growls.

I walk over to the couch and collapse onto it. I groan loudly. "I got caught wanking and fingering him."

Pansy gasps and her green eyes sparkle. "Who caught you?"

"Snape."

She squeals. "Oh my plan worked!" She yells in glee.

My jaw drops. "You didn't"

"I told you Potter needed to wait in line."

I lunge at her body, pushing her out of her chair. I straddle her and I wrap my hands around her throat. "How the fuck could you do this to me?! Do you know how much shit I'm in right now." I scream in anger, banging her head onto the floor.

She scrapes at my hands and her green eyes are full of fear. "Can't…Breathe…" She squeaks out. Her face begins to turn slightly blue.

"DRACO! LET HER GO!!"

I let go of her throat and she begins to suck in as much air as possible. I slap her hard across her face before letting her go. "You're a fucking dirty skank, Pansy. Why the fuck would I ever want to date a backstabbing slut like you?" I shoot at her before retreating to the dormitories. I've got prefect duties and I defiantly need my rest.

_**Oooooooooo**_

Oh this should be **_LOADS _**of fun. I sleepily walk down the hall. I rub my eyes and run a hand through my shaggy blond hair. Please let this be an easy night. But with how my day has been going, I know it wont be.

"Draco?" I hear behind me. I turn to see Potter staring at me.

I glare at him. "What the hell do **_you_** want?" I growl.

Potter comes up to me. "What did Snape do?" He asks.

I mentally scoff. You don't even want to know, Potter. "Lets just say I'm in deep, ok." I say.

Potter pales. "Your not being expelled, are you?" He asks.

"No and why the fuck do you care? Worried you'll be next?" I snap.

Potter lowers his head. His cheeks are tainted pink. "N-No. I just don't want to lose you." He whispers.

I glare at him. "Oh sod off, Potter. We both know our romps where nothing and never will mean anything." I snap. I feel my heart sting. Ok maybe they meant something, but not much.

Potter's jaw dropped. "Sure the first one didn't mean anything but revenge but the last two meant something to me!" He says loudly and defensive.

"Go back to your dormitories before I hex you and take 40 points from Gryffindor for starting a row."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Potter shuts his mouth, but he doesn't move. Oh great. His Gryffindor characteristics are kicking in. The Golden-boy has to stand his ground and be true to being a courageous Gryffindor.

"I like you a lot, Draco."

"Stop using my fucking first name!!"

"NO! Now listen to me!" Potter barks. I cross my arms and glare at him. "Ever since 4th year, I've liked you. You don't even **_KNOW_** how much either. And I always knew you'd take my virginity; forced or unforced. I also knew it would be violent too cause of how much of a sick bastard you and your father are."

I slam Potter against the wall, my blood boiling. I give him a death glare. "Shut your mouth, Potter!" I snarl. "Just bloody give the fuck up!"

"Why are you acting like this? You where fine earlier." Potter asks.

"Bad things happened."

"Like what?"

"Yeah, Draco. Like what?"

I tense. It's Snape. I let go of Scarhead. I turn to see the evil son a bitch. His brown eyes are dark and evil and are filled with sadistic pleasure. I've seen Father give me that same look when he hexs me. "Were waiting." He taunts.

"Sod off. Both of you!" I growl, stomping off. I hear Potter calling my name, but do you think I bloody care right now?

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Authors Note: Whoa. This story is insane! What did Snape do to poor Draco? How long will Draco have to deal with this deal he and Snape have. Well with 2 more chapter left, most of it will be answered. Keyword: MOST. The rest your gonna have to wait for the sequel. (smiles.) I know i just updated but consider this a early x-mas gift to yall. I'll try to get it all typed up in the next 2 weeks or so. Whelp, I've gotta go. Later Mates!_


	13. Not Looking Forward

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Warning- This is a really fucked up Slash story. Watch out.**_

_**Note- 2 MORE CHAPTERS!!**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 13: Not Looking Forward**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

****

I wake up in a cold sweat. Merlin, that's the third time this week that I've had that fucking dream. I groan. I look over to see Blaize getting dressed. I sigh. I hate this. Snape's got me dreaming about it. It happened a week ago! By the time I have to go back for this week, I'll just be getting over it.

"Are you gonna lay there all day, mate? We've got classes." Blaize says.

I run a hand through my blond locks. "I'm getting up. Give me a minute." I say.

"Wet dream?"

I scoff. "I fucking wish."

Blaize lifts an eyebrow. He walks over and sits down next to me. "What was it about?" He asks.

I shake my head. "I can't tell you." I say. If I tell you I have to explain a lot of shit that I really don't wanna think about. I get out of bed and drag myself to the loo. I turn on the shower and begin to undress. "And even if I wanted to tell you, it would be way too complicated. And we'd be in deep shit too."

I take off my shirt. Blaize comes in and gasps. "Drac, what's wrong with your chest?!" He asks,.

I look down. Shit. My lash marks. Ok what do I say now? "I fell off my broom during Quidditch a week ago." I lie. Seems pretty believable.

"Draco, they weren't there in the showers then though."

Damn. I need to work on my lies. I sigh. "Blaize, I just can't tell you, mate. Just trust me on this." I say, hoping like hell that he'll just drop it.

He glares at me. "FINE! This is what I get for fucking caring!" He growls and stomps out of the room. This is not going to be a fucking easy day.

_**Ooooo**_

"Mr. Malfoy! Why are you sleeping in my class?"

My eyes flutter open to see Snape looking down at me. I tense and memories fly into my brain. I shudder and I feel my insides shrivel up. "I-I'm a bit sleepy. I haven't been sleeping too well." I admit.

Snape smirks. "Hm. We need to talk after class." He says before walking away.

Pansy looks over at me. She still has hand marks on her neck. "I hope you get in massive trouble. You bloody deserve it." She sneers quietly.

"You deserve to get your big mouth sewn up."

Potter looks back at me. His eyes still sad and worried. I roll mine. Why the fuck does he care what happens to me so bad? I focus back up on Snape, my stomach turning by the look of him.

"Well, read pages 667 to 678 tonight and write an essay on the different potions. It will be do Friday. I expect everyone to do it. Your grades are pathetic." Snape says and everyone begins to pack up. I wait till everyone leaves to go up to him.

I grit my teeth. I want to hex the bastard but I cant. I hate this grip he has on me. Things I do to save Potter's and mines arses.

"What do you want?" I grit through my teeth.

"I must ask; does Potter know about our 'deal?'" He asks.

"No and I don't plan on telling him. Why?" I snap.

He grins. I don't think I've ever seen him grin before. It's quite disturbing. "No reason. I was just curious. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Do I have a bloody choice?"

Snape's grin fades into a frown. "Don't get cheeky, Draco. I'll tell your father anyway." He says.

"You do that an-"

"Keep that mouth of yours and we'll what your punishment is." He snarls. "If I were you, I'd put that mouth of yours to better use."

My stomach flops and I feel this sudden need to vomit. I hold down my lunch and ball my hands into fists. My short nails are breaking skin in my fist but I don't care.

Snape looks me straight in the eyes. "Midnight. My office. Not a second later." He growls and I nod. I stomp out of the room scared and angry.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Authors Note: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! (cries) This is my pride and joy. It's my best work ever! I love it! Yes this proves how fucked up in the head I truly am. Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be super long. Oh and it ends with a bang. You'll find out how. It's insane. That's all I'm gonna tell you all. I can't believe this is almost over. I've been working on it, for what seems like, forever! I know everyone's probably very sad that its going to end soon, but all good things end. THANK GOD FOR SEQUELS! LOL! Whelp I'm sleepy and x-mas eve is tomorrow so I need my beauty rest. Later!_


	14. Punishment Final Chapter

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter._

_**WARNING- **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Oh and this is a slash and this chapter is very f'ed up._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Chapter 14: Punishment**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

****

I walk into Snape's office, nervous and scared. Snape is sitting at his desk, scribbling away on parchment. He has a grin on his ugly face. My stomach turns.

"I'm here, P-Professor." I stutter. Snape looks up and his grin grows. He gets out of his overstuffed chair and walks up to me.

"From this point forward, you must call me 'Severus.' When you say 'Professor,' it makes me sound like a pedophile." He says. I grit my teeth. Things I bloody do to keep my family from knowing about Potter.

Snape takes off my tie and drops it to the floor. "I think this is gonna be better than last time, Draco." He coos. He unbuttons my shirt and smirks. "The lashes from last week are still present. You better be a good boy or your gonna gets some over crossing the older ones."

I look down at the floor. Ok let me think here; I'm in here with Blaize. Where gonna shag our brains out. The only reason where here is because Snape's room was closest. I glance up and shudder when my eyes meet Snape's. I mentally groan. I can't even lose myself in my thoughts.

Snape runs his hands on my chest. His hands land on my shoulders. He yanks my chin up and forcefully kisses me. I begin to gag. His spit is sour in my mouth. The next thing I know, I'm forced down onto my knees.

I look up at Snape. He takes off his cloak and then he un-does his trousers. He pushes them down and his erection stands out. I look away and I feel my dinner tossing in my stomach, threatening to come up. "S-Severus…" I start, sounding queasy.

"What?"

"I don't feel good."

"You vomit and I will make it worse."

"Can I please go vomit?"

"No."

I grit my teeth. This sucks so much. He grabs a hand full of my hair. "Suck me off." He growls.

I open up my mouth and he shoves himself inside. I gag and he yanks hard on my hair. My eyes swell with tears, but I refuse to let them fall. Then I flash to Potter. Oh Merlin. I treated him the same way. I regret that now.

I suck on Severus' cock and he begins to jerk his hips. His pre-come begins to flow out. I try to ignore the taste but I just can't. I think about Potter. About how bad this must have been for him. I imagine it being Potter and that I'm giving him an 'I'm-so-sorry' blow-job. I swirl my tongue around the head, but when Snape groans, I'm pulled out of my thoughts. He yanks hard and comes into my mouth.

I yank away, my mouth full of come. "Swallow it, Draco." Snape demands.

I swallow it but less than 30 seconds later, I vomit onto the floor. I look up at Snape, scared now. He yanks me up by my hair. I swear if he yanks any longer or harder on my blond locks, he's gonna yank it out.

"What did u tell you boy?!" He hisses, still pulling.

"OW! STOP!" I cry.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" He repeats, angrier.

"T-That if I vomit that I'm going to get it worse." I say. I couldn't help it! It wouldn't stay down!

He smirks. "Very smart but…" He says and in a flash of a second, I'm naked and chained to a wall. Severus comes up to me and a whip forms into his hands. My eyes widen. Oh Merlin. I remember that fucker. It hurt like a fucking bitch. "I'd say…15 lashes seems about right. What do you think, Draco?"

I just nod. What the hell could I say? '15 sounds good, but so does none.' Yeah, right! I'm not about to make this drag out any fucking longer.

Shape snaps it across my chest. I bite my lower. The tears spring back. I know that if I cry out, it will only fuel him and make it rougher. Sick bastard. I squeeze my eyes shut. He whips me again, this time close to my cock. He continues to strike me and I try to hold in my screams. By the tenth one, I just let it out.

"Mm, Draco. I love hearing you scream. It reminds me of when your father did it to me." He coos. He whips me a few more times and stops. I can feel blood all over me, even up by my lip. I guess I bit down too hard when I kept from screaming.

Snape comes up and licks the blood off of me. It's official. I like being the abuser rather than the abuse-ee. I hear Snape moan and I begin to sob. I hate being this fucking vulnerable to someone. I feel naked emotionally.

I feel the bonds on my wrists release me and I fall to the floor. I just lay on my back and let the tears stream out of my eyes. My whole body is shaking and I feel paralyzed.

"Get on your hands and knees."

I open my eyes and look up at the fucker. "No." I growl. Fuck this crap. This is fucking crazy!

"Fine. Let me get my parchment and wri-"

Before he could finished, I rolled over and stuck my arse out in the open for the fucker to take me. Like the little whore I am.

"I knew that would get you." He says.

I don't say anything. I just look down at the floor. I prepare myself for the worse pain ever. Snape shoves himself inside of me and I scream. My nails scrape against the cold stone floor. I feel his sick body lean over mine as he pounds inside of me. "So…Draco. Enjoying your…self?" He pants, his voice sickly sweet against my ear.

I shake my head. "Fuck you." I grumble.

"I think I'm fucking you, Draco. What more do you want?"

More tears stream down my face. I can feel blood running down my leg. I begin to sob into the floor. It's all I can do anymore.

I feel Snape come and I fall to the floor, covered in blood. I lay on my side. With my arse hurting, I can't lay on my back and with my chest all slashed up, I can't lay on my stomach.

Snape does a dressing spell. "Thanks for the romp." He says, evilly.

I ignore him. "Just…just go the bloody hell away." I sob. I feel so fucking dirty.

"Oh and just so YOU know, your plan backfired."

I look up at him. "What the…"

"Don't be a stupid wanker. Potter told me. After your first romp. Well, RAPE." He growls.

Potter told? **_POTTER FUCKING TOLD?! _**I begin to cry harder. After everything I got fucked over.

"How do you feel to get your own medicine?" Snape snarls. When I didn't answer, Snape walks out. I don't like revenge.

_**The End…For awhile…**_

**__**

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Author's Note: **IT'S OVER! I think I'm gonna cry. Do you seen now why I have to make a sequel? There's A LOT of unfinished business that needs to be done. Like why did Harry go to Snape? And what's Draco gonna do about Potter fucking him over? See! More shit has to be solved._

_So I'm gonna talk about the chapter. Is this too fucked up? I almost re-wrote the ending. After I wrote it, I had nightmares. Like it really, really, REALLY messed with me. When your own creation disturbs you, then you gotta think like, 'Oh shit. I don't think I can show this to people.' But if it does, I'm truly sorry. _

_Well I'll see you all in the sequel. Later days!_


End file.
